Fire, Ice, Rage, And War
by Korraava
Summary: The Doctor is not human. Never has been human. Rose forgets this, and it bothers her at some of the things he does. She bottles up her feelings about it until one day where she just...snaps. DarkRose. Spinoff of old story "Mistakes"


**YAY MORE DARK. XD sorreh i've gotten hooked on writing these. This one's with 9 and Rose (duh) And at least 9 is already somewhat... Something (not entirely) so yeah I bet I can capture it all really well. :D (poor Rose she's always the target, and now she's the dark one XD)**

**You know, I guess this is kinda a rewrite of Mistakes. Certainly feels like it, only with DarkRose and 9th Doctor. Maybe I'm supposed to rewrite Mistakes cuz it sucked (I was a newbie back then) And now i'm better. What do you think?**

Rose needed to vent out this anger she had inside of her, she couldn't stand it. He was so inhuman! She hated all his "rules" about that kind of thing, It's always help the aliens first and let the humans die to help them if they have to. Rose heard a growl coming from her throat. Then again, The Doctor wasn't one to hold in his anger either. God knows what he could do to her if she vented her anger on him. This made her hesitate on her decision, pondering on the possibilities of what he could do. She let out a strangled grunt, paranoid to choose. She could bottle up the anger, then later she could snap on something The Doctor says to her, or she could let it out now. Both would end up bad. She groaned, anger rising quickly. Screw it, she was going to confront him about this. She stormed out of her room, down the hall towards the console room.

The Doctor heard Rose's footsteps coming from down the hall. He wondered if this was going to turn out bad, or good. He popped his head out and saw Rose's expression. It was going to turn out bad. Very bad. He sighed, rubbing the top of his head.

"What is it this time, Rose?" He questioned, wanting to get this over with as soon as possible.

"What is it this time? How about EVERY time! It's always let the humans die for the aliens! Because you think that the humans don't matter! Like just now with those peas people and those evil aliens who wanted to take the corpses and reanimate them, and what?! Let those families who know they're dead just see that?!" Rose snapped. The Doctor was taken aback.

"I thought I already talked to you about this issue! If you don't like it you can leave if you'd like, because I'm not going to go through this again!" He hissed angrily.

Rose was taken aback now, but she refused to show it and be the idiot. "FINE! Take me home!" She screamed, then whirled around, storming off to pack her stuff. There was an unchecked tear at the corner of her eye.

The Doctor just stood there, mouth agape. _DAMN IT._ He just messed up. Rose hadn't traveled with him for long, and now she was leaving. He had to do something about this, but what could he do? She was the one who wanted to leave. He couldn't chance her mind. He suddenly grew angry himself. Fine with him if she wanted to leave! He couldn't give a damn. He stormed off after her, knocking on her closed door. He decided to enter without waiting for an answer. He found her sitting on her bed with her face in her hands, a suit case next to her. She looked up when he came in, and he could see the tear-stains on her cheeks.

"I'm sorry Doctor, about that. All of it, I really am. I shouldn't have said any of that..." She mumbled sadly. The Doctor's expression was unreadable, but inside his anger was growing. What, did she think she could snap at him, decide to leave, then apologize and STAY? No. Not happening.

"You're still leaving. That's not changing." He said, voice low. Rose's eyes widened.

"But I apologized! I'm sorry!" She pleaded, more tears forming in her eyes. The Doctor shook his head.

"You're back at the Powell Estate. Go. Run." He hissed, although the anger was fading, replaced by a different emotion. Pain.

Rose gaped, then grabbed her bag, and proceeded to run out the door and out of the TARDIS. The Doctor got a look at her face before she ran, and it managed to break his hearts. The look on her face was a look of agony, and it killed him to see it. Still, she was getting what she deserved. He heard the TARDIS door open and slam close, signaling Rose had left. He went over to the console room and sent the TARDIS into flight, wanting to get away from that place.

* * *

He regretted what he had done now. It was lonely without Rose, and the holes left in his hearts were painful to bear. He had gone on two other adventures since he left without her. He needed her back. But would she come back to him? Well, if it was right after he made her leave, maybe. He could hope right? So he was going back to that exact time. The Doctor sent the TARDIS into flight with the right coordinates, but the TARDIS decided she had other plans, and that he didn't deserve her back so soon. So she decided to malfunction. The Doctor was shaken about as the TARDIS shook and the bells went off. "NO! No no no! Not now!" He screamed as she flew herself to where The Doctor would find Rose again: 3 years in her future. She landed with a groan, pretending to be broken and refused to go in flight. The Doctor's nose twitched.

"Well, fine, if you're not going to help me..." He sighed, gathering himself and walking out the TARDIS doors. He would have never been prepared for what he saw. The whole city was flaming and in ruin. His mouth fell open. _WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED HERE?!_ He asked in his mind. Then he was suddenly surrounded by aliens. Like, many kinds.

"Time-Lord? You're The Doctor. You have to come with us, before they find us here!" One of them said.

"What? Why?" Then he saw what looked like a line of humans appear over a ruined building, wielding high-tech guns. He gaped. "RUN!" Another alien said, and they all ran, just as the humans fired

When they were out of sight, the humans advanced on the TARDIS. "Take it back to the leader. She'll be happy to know about this find. Maybe she'll keep the wolf in for awhile when we give this to her..." The leader of the group ordered.

"Yes sir!" They said, using the guns to levitate the TARDIS and carry it back to their base.

* * *

They knocked on a door and it opened, the room inside totally dark except for the light from a computer.

"Um, Ma'am, we have a good find for you. It's his." One of the soldiers said quietly. The woman stood up from the chair and walked out and saw what she had thought about for the past three years.

"Then he's here." The woman hissed. The soldier gulped. _So much for her locking the Bad Wolf away for awhile..._ He thought shakily as he answered.

"We saw some of the aliens running away with him on their tail. I think they've got him on their side, Ma'am." He said.

The woman turned to face him, and he flinched at the expression on her face. "Then let's give him the welcome we give to all new arriving aliens." She ordered.

He nodded quickly. "Yes Ma'am!" He said and ran off. The woman turned back to face the TARDIS. Her eyes burned with fire, ice, and rage.

"Welcome back, old friend."

**WHOOP WHOOP. Sorry. :P Okay soooooooooo I'll use some made yup alien races by me, and ill use some of the real ones from the series. I'll list them in the next chapter. But for now, R&R and tell me about your opinion! :D**

**~BabyBlueTARDIS**


End file.
